Promise Me You won't Forget
by The Quirks of Wishful Thinking
Summary: Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair make a promise that they will not be allowed to forget. Set when Annie's in the Games, however links back to the past.  "Promise me you will never forget my love."   A little violence as it is the Hunger Games


**Promise Me You Won't Forget**

I was good at hiding. It was my "gift" as Mags called it. A terrible curse is what I considered it. I could hear too much. I knew too much that the Capitol would hate for me to know.

The worse thing I had heard was about Finnick. He was forced to be with those women. He was sold each year, to the highest bidder, to pleasure them. It made me sick inside.

Finnick was such a lighthearted man. Not a boy any more but a man. He was courageous and strong. Some say he was bred to be a victor. His tall figure was lean with muscle. He wasn't one of the Careers. He was just a clever man. That is how he had survived by using his best qualities.

A man whose job now was to keep me alive. He was my mentor. I was in the 70th Hunger Games. I was horrified. I had been here for weeks. These weeks seemed endless.

It was worse after Franco had died. Some thing I had witnessed. It was a graphic death. Not a nice clean stab through the heart but a vicious slow whacking with an axe until finally his head fell. Blood sputtered from the jagged cut his body moved for a second longer after his death. His screams were loud and filled with so much pain. I could hear his scream right now echoing inside my head. His lifeless eyes seemed to stare up at me. It was as like I should have helped him not watched the whole ordeal without moving. His screams taunted me every night when I shut my eyes.

Finnick wanted me to be safe. "Run and hide. Listen to me. Camouflage yourself and don't befriend any one. Do you understand?" he whispered in my ear as we sat in the train to Panem.

That was the thing about hiding. You saw so much that you weren't safe. You could watch the Careers slowly fight between each other as the fear of betrayal ebbed away at them. You could feel the anxiousness as the death toll came. You could see people at their worst.

Finnick had incredible sea green eyes. They reminded me of home. Where the ocean was a few meters away from our homes. Compared to the Capitol they would be seen as shacks. Wooden material, were what they were created out of which supported the tin roofs. My own home was slightly bigger than most. My father and his family were the best fishermen in the District.

I could almost smell the salt spray now. In this arena, where a dam was connected to a river, they was no sea. Everywhere else had tall trees perfect for hiding and climbing. It was nothing like that sandy shore of my District.

Little water birds would rest in the trees with me as I cautiously slept. In the morning I would have to wring their necks. It was a brutal relationship. The Games were like that. One minute every thing was fine the next some thing wanted to kill you.

I traced the scar on my shoulder. It was from a close encounter with a sharp blade. A boy from District 6 flung it at me when I was running from the Cornucopia. It healed quickly from the cream my supporters had bought me.

Finnick was the one I really had to thank. He knew how to charm any one to do any thing for him. A simple "hello" from him caused hearts to flutter. He probably had persuaded my sponsors to but the cream.

He knew it too, the charm he had. He watched in disdain as woman flung themselves at him with no pride at all. Staring at him as a prize than a man.

I heard a shudder from the ground. The tree I was securely strapped into started to vibrate. I saw the birds fly off from the branches.

Finnick was a much better competitor of the Games. He was fearless. A power seemed to enhance his beauty. People wanted him to win. People remembered him. I however was the girl easily forgotten. I wasn't a threat. I was an easy target.

He was only fourteen when he won the Games. He received the most expensive gift from sponsors I had ever seen it was a trident. He easily won after that. He made nets out of vines and caught the other competitors and speared them to death with his trident. He never even hurt himself.

I was sixteen and in the Games. My sponsors were only there because of him and the only gift I had received was a cream that healed wounds. I was likely not to win the Games, as the other competitors were stronger than me. I was weak and outnumbered.

I heard screams from below. The rumbling of the ground had increased. I searched for the cause and I saw it. The dam was breaking. The earthquake wasn't as small as I suspected. It was going to break the dam. If the dam exploded the whole arena would be filled with water.

The dam wasn't holding big cracks had formed down it. One more little push and it would start to flood the arena.

I quickly unhooked myself from the tree. Grabbing onto the thickest branch. I look down at my costume for the Games. It was waterproof. However the thick jacket would have to be removed. It was heavy and would pull me under. I removed the excess stuff. My belt fell to the ground, causing my only gift end up in the dirty grass.

I searched for my only weapon. It was a small jeweled dagger that I had found when I was wondering. It was moderately heavy but it was small so it was perfect.

The ground shook once more before the dam crumbled down. Water rushed from it at a fast speed. It slowly started to fill the arena. Screams were heard from other competitors who were unsuspecting victims of the first big waves.

I waited until the water reached the branch I clung to before I dived, with dagger in mouth, into the ice-cold water.

I felt the waves crash against my body. It felt surreal almost like a dream. I felt like I was swimming in the ocean in District 4 helping to dive for pearls.

* * *

><p>"Annie!" my father's voice pleaded in my mind.<p>

I just ignored him and dove deeper into the clear depths of the ocean. I could see schools of fish swim by. Their scales all had different patterns. The coral on the sea floor was bright and alluring.

Just a little further, I thought. My legs kicked harder against the water pushing me down to the sea floor.

My leg couldn't move. I kicked harder but to no avail. I felt panic fill my body. I needed air. I closed my eyes and didn't move in an attempt to conserve energy.

A thud against my chest awoke me. I stared into a pair of sea green eyes that would make any one melt inside. These eyes were filled with concern.

"She's awake!" called the green-eyed man who hovered over me.

I coughed, water spilled from my mouth. I sat upright staring at the scene surrounding me.

A boy that I had witnessed from the Games stared down at me. He looked older now. Three years had passed since he had won the Games and it showed. His body was more defined and so was his face. He was still shockingly beautiful.

"Annie," my father's relieved voice sounded before he held me in a tight hug.

His expression harden at me, "What were you thinking? I was worried that you had killed yourself! You are never to swim without company!"

I groaned. I loved swimming. It was my thinking time and father just didn't understand that. He was a man of boats not the sea.

"You have missed dinner! Now go home and rest. Tomorrow is a busy day. You are tying nets faster than ever before!"

My father then left without a single good bye. He was mad. I was supposed to be helping my cousin Sandy making nets for the fishing boats. Instead I had left for an evening swim.

"You should really rest," the victor- Finnick Odair -told me softly.

I smiled up at him. He must have rescued me. His clothes were wet and sodden. His bronze hair had a small piece of seaweed intertwined in it.

"Thank you."

He just smiled brightly. Showing off his beautiful white teeth.

"Oh! You also have some seaweed in your hair," I said, pointing at the seaweed.

He just laughed and pulled the piece out.

"If you ever need some one to accompany you when you swim I would be delighted to join you," Finnick told me before placing a soft kiss to my left cheek.

I blushed at the intimacy of the kiss. I was only fourteen and had never been kissed, not besides my family members, before.

"I would gladly ask you, Finnick Odair," I stated formally.

He chuckled at me. A bright smile on his face.

"Call me Finn."

I was again surprised at how he skipped pass the usual formalities of our people. It made me feel special. It was like years had passed and we were good friends.

"Then you should call me Annie," I told him happily.

"Yes I should."

He chuckled once more. He seemed quite happy. Not like the cold and vicious boy in the Games. He seemed content with life.

"Well, same time next week?" I inquired waiting for his conformation.

He just nodded. Held out a hand for me. I gratefully accepted his hand as he pulled me from the ground.

"Thank you again."

He smiled and said, "It's polite to help a pretty girl."

He then turned and walked back to his home in the victor's village. I blushed deeply at his statement.

He turned back at me and winked. I couldn't help but laugh at his flirtatious nature.

* * *

><p>This wasn't District 4 though it was the Games and I was in a flooded arena.<p>

The best chance of safety was to swim to higher land. For as far as I could see the arena was water. No ground to stand on.

A splash occurred next to me. A competitor was struggling to keep afloat. I grabbed my dagger from my mouth and cut her arm deeply. She was trying to cling onto my ankle. She was a dead weight and would pull me down with her.

She shrieked her blonde hair, polar opposite to my dark brown, ducked into the water. A minute or so of thrashing in the water her body stopped moving. She was dead, a red patch was formed in the water from her blood.

I heard more than just one cannon firing when she died. Many cannons went off. I could hear them.

I swam through dead bodies. So many lifeless bodies seemed to encircle me. I was still swimming against the rough waves. Three more of us were still alive.

Night fell quickly. The air became colder and I could see my breath. The water now felt like ice under me. I tried to keep myself awake. Not wanting to fall asleep and drown in the water.

I turned to hear a scream. It was dark I couldn't see. Two bangs sounded from the cannon one after the other.

I was the victor. I survived the Games. My victory felt hollow. All those alive competitors faces were etched in my mind. They didn't deserve to die. None of us did.

"Annie Cresta from District Four is the victor of the 70th Hunger Games!" the voice boomed.

I joylessly celebrated. A false smile lit up my face when all I could hear were the dead and their screams.

* * *

><p>Finnick face looked down unto mine. His face was vulnerable almost filled with innocence.<p>

"Annie Cresta, I love you."

It was the night before the Games. He was my friend, my mentor and now he told me he loved me. I smiled up at him.

He was more than a natural beauty. He was flirtatious, strong willed, protective and a secret reader of poetry. All of this made me like him more. He was my companion when I went swimming some thing I wasn't aloud to do alone.

Franco and Mags had left just a minute ago. Our hostess, Lizzy Rose, had left quite early to gain extra "beauty sleep". Leaving Finn and me alone.

"Never forget I love you, Annie."

I smiled brightly at him. My nervousness for tomorrow was gone, but a new one replaced it.

"I love you, Finnick Odair. I truly do," I said with a wide grin.

He stared at me in shock. He seemed that he wasn't prepared for me to return his love. He was so blind some times. I was in love with him too. I had always been.

He slowly leaned in to my lips. Closing the gap between us in one graceful movement. Then his lips were on mine.

I felt his lips press against mine softly. I yearned for more. He was teasing me with a touch.

His green eyes glinted wickedly. He was waiting for me to beg. I wanted to beg.

"More," I murmured against his lips.

I felt him smile under my lips. Making the kiss more passionate. My heart was beating faster in my chest. His tongue traced my lips. I was in heaven.

My mouth opened without hesitation. The kiss deepened. He was taking control. I didn't mind one bit. He was an amazing kisser.

The kiss ended. My lips felt swollen and red. He looked slightly disheveled. I sighed softly.

"Promise me you will never forget my love," he said solemnly.

I looked deeply into his eyes, "I promise. Will you promise not to forget my love?"

His face was still serious as he replied, "I promise."

I smiled at him. Not bothering to hide my happiness. He grinned back at me looking as happy as I felt.

"Good night, Finn, may your dreams be sweet."

Finn smiled back to me. His eyes lit up, "They will be sweet as you will be in every one."

I blushed lightly at his words and walked to my bedroom to sleep.

* * *

><p>I screamed whenever a doctor tried to touch me. My mind was filled with images. I couldn't make sense of reality.<p>

"All vitals are fine. She is however mentally unstable," I heard a professional voice say.

I saw flashes of Franco's death again. The blood pouring from his wound while he cried out in pain. The Careers watched emotionless with lifeless eyes.

"Please let me see her," another voice said, it was unmistakably Finnick.

I could hear him argue with the doctors. They just ignored him keeping calm.

I was scared it wasn't him. It never was him. He never came. This haze of reality and nightmares always surrounded me.

"Finnick," I called hoping it was really him.

I tried to focus on the room around me not the arena in my head. Only him and his voice. I made a promise to him; I would not forget his love.

"Annie!" he exclaimed.

I saw him push past the doctors and kneel by my bedside. His expression filled with concern and love.

"Finn, it's really you," I said smiling up at his face.

He just chuckled. A sound I had desperately wanted to hear. It was a small laugh. Not as loud as it usually was but it was still his laugh.

"Yes, Annie it's me," he spoke soothingly. His fingers traced circles on my wrist, "I love you."

I smiled at him my eyelids feeling heavy. His voice ushering me to sleep.

"I love you, too," I mumbled in between a yawn that threatened to come out.

I could see Finnick's smile as if I was awake. His fingers still tracing circles on my wrist.

"Sweet dreams, Annie, sweet dreams."

For once my dreams were sweet.

* * *

><p><em>This is a short one-shot. I really like these two characters. They both must have been through so much in their lives.<em>

_It's also my first Hunger Games fan fiction!_

_Please read and review!_

_Love 'n' stuff,_

_Quirks of Wishful Thinking_


End file.
